


It Takes Two to Tango

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Logan & Roman are twins, M/M, Tango, Time Travel, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Roman asks his brother to send him back into the past to meet Virgil Sombra - one of the creators of the Argentine Tango.He doesn't account for falling in love with the dancer.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming - I've been working on this story for over a year at this point! ^^ I'm super proud to be finally uploading it and sharing it with the community :D 
> 
> Warnings: None (these'll be chapter by chapter ^^) 
> 
> Update schedule: Every Tuesday, Thursday, & Saturday until it's finished.

Anyone who knows Roman Prince knows that he is obsessed with dance. Nothing else seems to matter to him. For his entire life, he has poured his energy, his soul, into the sport, though not at the expense of his schooling. 

Due to this, he was admitted to one of the top dancing schools around, showing a dedication to dance that few others could match. While most of the ballroom dance styles fascinate him, Roman is particular to the Latin dances. They’re the most passionate, the most flashy, and the most in line with his particular style. 

One of his favorites has to be the tango. Everything about it is perfect. The outfits, the slower nature of the dance. The way that he captivates his audience with his every move. It’s exhilarating. 

With his obsession, it only made sense to him to research the history of the dance. When he did, there was one name that stuck out to him.

“Virgil Sombra had to be one of the most amazing dancers!” Roman says, causing Logan to roll his eyes.

“I know, I know. You seem particularly obsessed with him recently, Roman. Any reason why?” Logan asks.

“He was around when the tango was first gaining popularity and he is one of the most well-known dancers of it.” Roman says, his eyes practically sparkling with the admiration he feels for this dancer, “And he just didn’t care! He didn’t care whether his dance partner was male or female or what anybody else thought of it! He’s an inspiration to tango dancers everywhere!” 

Logan hums softly, surprised by how adamant his brother is with this obsession. Sure, his fascination with the dance itself has never changed but his brother has never once fixated on a particular dancer like this.

“He does sound like someone you’d like.” Logan concedes. It warms his heart time and time again to see his brother so passionate about something. 

“Exactly! He’s amazing!” Roman gushes, clutching his hands to his chest and gaining a far-off look. His gaze snaps back and narrows in on his brother, “Which is why I need your help!”

“Ah. I knew you didn’t call me here just to gush about this dancer. What is it?” Logan asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I want you to let me go back in time to meet him!” Roman says, eyes lit up with the fire of determination.

Logan spits out his coffee, coughing and straightening his tie before wiping off the table. “Ahem. You want me to do _what?_” 

Roman gives a sheepish smile. “I want you to help me meet him. I know it’s something you can do! Weren’t you saying something about how your team has perfected time travel?” 

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t mean that I want to send my own _brother_ to the past with no way of knowing what’s going on! Besides, aren’t you worried that you’ll mess something up by meeting him?” Logan asks, bewildered by his brother’s request. 

“Not really.” Roman shrugs, “I doubt just meeting him would do anything.”

“Well, you never know,” Logan says, shutting his eyes and putting a hand to his forehead. After a few moments of deliberation, which Roman stays blissfully silent through, recognizing the look, Logan looks back up and sighs.“But if you’re sure…”

Roman lights up, “...Yes?!” 

“...Then I’ll try to help you meet your idol. But you have to listen to every instruction I give you! Promise?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow and staring at his brother.

“Of course! I’ll do whatever it takes! Thank you, Logie~” Roman says, a teasing, yet grateful grin on his face.

“You!” Logan snaps his mouth shut and takes a deep breath, ignoring the childish nickname, “I...You’re welcome. Just try not to mess anything up.” 

Roman laughs, “No promises but I’ll do my best!” 

Logan sighs, “I suppose that’s all I can ask for. Give me a few days and I’ll arrange everything.” 

Roman grins, “Have I told you lately how much I love you and how you’re the best brother ever?” Roman flutters his eyelashes and Logan rolls his eyes, playfully pushing Roman’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Just know that this means you owe me.” Logan says, a glint in his eyes.

Roman takes a breath but nods, “Of course, brother dear! Anything you want!” 

Logan smirks, “Good. Now, let me start planning how this is going to go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks after Roman first introduced the idea, Logan finally has everything planned out, working on it non-stop. 

Roman is practicing when he gets the call from Logan, gasping and rushing to pick up the phone. “Are you done planning?” He asks before Logan can even get a word in, eliciting a familiar huff, picturing with ease the way his brother is rolling his eyes, even without being able to see him.

“Actually, this time I am. Are you free tomorrow?” Logan asks, double-checking all of his notes.

“I should be! I have some practice in the morning tomorrow but I’m definitely free around lunch.” Roman says, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

“Good. Meet me at my apartment then and we will start going over everything you will need to know.” Logan says and Roman lets out a cheer.

“Of course, Lo! Thank you ever so much!” Roman says, feeling an excited energy filling him from head to toe.

“You are quite welcome. I will see you tomorrow.” Logan says before hanging up. Roman grins and puts the music back on after pumping his fist once. He then throws himself, with even more energy than usual, into his practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Practice the next day is just as energized, Roman almost wanting to rush through as if that would get him to the meeting faster. However, he knows that practice isn’t as good when it’s rushed, so he throws all of himself into practicing the dance, knowing that if he has even the slightest chance of dancing with his idol, he wants to impress him.

When he arrives at Logan’s apartment, it is fifteen minutes earlier than Logan expected. It’s not a rarity for his brother to arrive a few minutes late, or ‘fashionably’ late. (as Roman likes to say)

“You’re here early,” Logan says, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Roman gives a toothy grin followed by a shrug. “I couldn’t help it! I can’t wait to get this show on the road!”

Logan nods, going back to working on their lunch. While he does so, Roman wanders over to the pile of papers on the coffee table, taking a cursory glance at them. When he catches onto what they’re about, he starts reading from the top a lot slower, trying to remember every word of Logan’s plans for his time travel adventure.

After lunch, Logan sits down with Roman, taking the notes into his own hands. “I know you’ve read some of this, but I will go over them again just to make sure you know _exactly_ what to expect,” Logan explains, making sure that he has his brother’s full attention.

“Firstly, if it were not obvious by your target country, you will have to speak in Spanish the entire time.” Logan says, “I know you are fluent, so this should not be a difficult task for you.” 

Roman nods, a broad grin on his face. Ah, to be allowed to speak the beautiful language of Spanish, it’s almost a dream come true. Logan smirks a bit at the look of excitement in Roman’s eyes, satisfied that it should be no issue.

“Now, you will have, at most, a week to stay in the past and we’ll provide the clothing and money for you. It’ll be enough to cover food and board for the week, should you so need it.” Logan continues, “We’ll also give you a communication device, which has been proven to work between the past and the present, so you’ll be expected to tell us if you need to come back sooner or if anything changes.” 

It takes Logan raising his eyebrow for Roman to realize that his brother wants a spoken answer. “Of course, brother dear! I’ll make sure to keep it on me at all times in case something happens.” 

Logan nods, a relieved look crossing his face. It’s bad enough that he’s letting his brother do something like this. It would be way worse if he had no way of communicating with him. 

“Good. Other than that, all I want to say is try to do this without causing any trouble. Hopefully, you will not need to stay the full week just to meet Virgil, so try to do so as quickly as possible. Do you understand?” Logan says, a tinge of worry appearing in his eyes when he thinks of what kind of trouble Roman could get himself into.

Roman’s face softens at the look and he nods, “I understand, Lo. I’ll do this as smoothly as I can. I wouldn’t want to worry you.” 

Logan opens his mouth to say that he wouldn’t be worried but shuts it almost instantly as he does not want to lie to his brother. Instead, he nods and smiles softly at Roman. “Thank you. Would you like a quick explanation on how the time travel itself is going to occur?” 

Roman nods and Logan launches into a quick explanation of what Roman should expect. Everything from how it’ll feel to go back in time to how he’s going to get back is covered, Logan not wanting to miss anything that could be vital knowledge.

“Okay, that should be everything. I want you to meet me here in a week’s time and I’ll take you to the facility. Alright, Roman?” Logan asks and Roman nods.

“That sounds splendid!” Roman grins. His smile then softens and he reaches a hand out, setting it on Logan’s arm, “Thank you so much for getting permission for this to happen. You’re the best.” 

Logan straightens a bit, a pleased, almost smug, look crossing his face. “You’re welcome, Roman. You’re the only one I would do this for, after all.” 

Roman grins at that and the two spend a little more time together before parting ways, both excited and nervous about the upcoming trip.


	2. To the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad everyone’s liking this so far! Yet another chapter without Virgil showing up but don’t worry, he’ll soon appear <3 Hope you all enjoy and see you for the next update on Thursday!
> 
> Warnings: mild worrying/anxiety? I think that’s it

The week seems to drag on and fly by at the same time. Through it all, Roman has been practicing his technique and getting tips on how to improve, wanting to be a worthy dance partner for his idol.

When Roman wakes up on the chosen day, he wakes to a ball of nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach. This is it. This is the day that he’s been waiting for. Honestly, without Logan, it never would have been possible and Roman feels intensely grateful for his older brother’s help. 

Roman arrives at Logan’s doorstep nearly half an hour early, unable to simply sit and wait for the time to pass. His hand shakes a bit as he knocks twice on the door then uses his key to enter. 

“Roman. You’re here early.” Logan comments, looking up from his book. His eyes narrow when he sees the restless energy causing Roman to fidget slightly and he swiftly shuts his book, crooking a finger at Roman.

Roman approaches slowly and Logan has him sit down beside him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Roman, everything is going to go fine. You will be in full contact with me the entire time and everything should go smoothly. You have nothing to worry about.”

Logan’s expression is so sincere and caring that Roman has no choice but to give a smile (no matter how shaky) in return. “Thanks, Logan. I… I’m just a bit worried. There are so many things that could go wrong…” 

“I know.” Logan says, squeezing Roman’s shoulder softly, “But we’ve accounted for a multitude of possibilities. The chances of something going wrong today are infinitesimal.” 

Roman snorts at the word usage, remembering back when his brother hadn’t quite known what it meant. Logan rolls his eyes but relaxes at seeing some of the nervous energy fades away.

“Now, if you are ready, we can go,” Logan suggests and Roman takes a deep breath, meeting his brother’s eyes.

“I’m ready,” Roman says, his voice full of conviction. Logan simply nods and gathers a few things before the two of them head to the time travel facility.

As they walk through the halls, Roman is struck by the atmosphere of the place. He had expected something out of a sci-fi film but this… This looks completely normal, like an office or something. 

Occasionally, one of Logan’s coworkers will greet them, usually getting a return greeting and a nod from Logan. When they reach a set of doors, Logan pauses to straighten his tie and square his shoulders before walking in, Roman at his heels.

“Hiya, Lo! Today’s the day, isn’t it?” A warm, bubbly voice calls out and Logan’s lips quirk up, causing Roman’s eyes to widen and a grin to slowly appear on his face. Is this?

“Indeed it is,” Logan says. “Is everything ready, Patton?” 

It is! Roman raises an eyebrow at his brother, smirking when Logan briefly glares at him. Logan had talked at length about this Patton, enough that Roman feels like he already knows the man!

Patton turns and presents them both with a smile that could rival the sun. “Yup! If you wanna double-check, then go ahead! But I did everything you asked!” 

Logan nods, “I do trust you, Patton, but I am going to look over everything. It is imperative that this goes as smoothly as possible.” 

Patton nods and gestures for Logan to go ahead before approaching Roman. “Hi! You must be Roman. Logan’s told me so much about you!” Patton greets with a warm smile.

“All good things I hope?” Roman chuckles, “Either way, it is a pleasure to meet you, Patton.” Roman looks over at Logan to make sure he’s not paying attention before leaning in and whispering, “Logan talks a lot about you. He seems rather fond of you.” 

Patton’s eyes go wide and he blushes, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Really?! That’s so sweet!” Patton clutches his hands to his chest and Roman grins at the lovestruck look on his face. 

“It really is,” Roman says and is about to say something else when Logan strides over to them.

“Everything seems to be in order.” He glances between the two, “Ah. It seems you’ve met. Well, there’ll be time to talk later, but for now, let us continue. Patton, would you take Roman to change into the clothes we’ve prepared for him? I will get his communication device and money.” 

“Yes, of course!” Patton says, “Follow me, Ro!” Roman follows Patton a short distance into a room where he is given a set of clothes.

“You can change in there,” Patton says, sitting down to wait for Roman to finish.

Roman utters a quick thanks before going into the room and quickly changing into the European style outfit. Afterward, he looks in the mirror and gives a rather theatrical smile to himself. “I look good!” 

Roman then whirls around and leaves the room, grinning at Patton. “Ooh! You look great!” Patton compliments him and Roman smiles, preening a bit at the praise.

“Thank you! Red is my color, isn’t it?” Roman asks, straightening the dark red jacket he’s wearing, thankful that Logan managed to get him something in his favorite color.

“Definitely! Come on, Logan’s probably ready!” Patton says. Roman nods and Patton leads him back to the first room. 

“Ah, good.” Logan says, “You look good. You’ll definitely fit right in. Now, here.” Logan presses something resembling a phone into Roman’s hand along with a small bag. “You should have enough to pay for a week's worth of food and board, should you need it.” 

Roman takes the items and puts them into his pockets. “Thank you, Logan.” He says earnestly, unable to say exactly how grateful he is for this opportunity.

However, Logan is able to read him like one of the books he’s so fond of reading. Thus, a smile graces his face and he nods, “You’re welcome. Now, are you ready?” 

Roman takes a deep breath, focusing on calming some of his nerves. “I think so.”

Logan gives a single nod and turns to read a nearby screen. “Alright. Do not forget to contact us if anything happens. If the need arises, we will send someone in to help you.” 

“I will, Logan,” Roman says.

“Then, go stand over there.” Logan points at an inlet of the wall and Roman walks over, turning to face them. Logan huffs out a breath before hitting start on the machine. 

Roman waves at them and Patton waves back, “Good luck, Roman! Have fun!” 

Roman laughs and says, “I will. Thank you both!”

Roman disappears from the room.


	3. The First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re ready for Virgil to appear! :D So the boldened text is spoken in Spanish - thought it’d be less confusing that way ^^ Hope you all enjoy ^^
> 
> See you on Saturday for the next update!

The feeling of traveling back in time is both overwhelming and underwhelming. Roman expected some big dramatic sequence like what would be in a sci-fi film. But nothing like that happens. Instead, he simply appears in what looks to be an abandoned alleyway with the distinct feeling that he’s no longer in his own time.

Roman takes a deep breath and straightens his clothes before leaving the alley with a confident gait, looking entirely like he had simply been passing through for a shortcut. Internally, he’s freaking out as it just looks so cool! He’s never been to Argentina before much less when everything is as old fashioned as it is now.

_The first order of business,_ Roman thinks, _Find out when Virgil’s next performance is. _

He quickly scans the area, hoping for some kind of poster or sign of when the performance is. While he’s looking, a gentle hand taps him on the shoulder.

“**Sir, are you looking for something?**” Roman turns to face a timid woman and he smiles charmingly at her.

“**In fact, I am! Do you know of the performer Virgil Sombra?**” Roman asks, hoping that this will be quick.

A quick expression of confusion crosses her face before her eyes widen, “**Virgil? Do you mean El Cuervo? I know of him.**” 

Roman grins at her, not letting the nickname throw him off despite how surprised he is. “**Great! Then would you happen to know when he’s performing next?**”

The woman nods, “Si! **His next official performance is tomorrow but there’s an informal one tonight. Usually, he picks audience members to dance with.**” She smirks when this information causes a blush to spread across his face.

“**Thank you, miss. Where’s tonight performance?**” Roman asks and listens as she gives him the address, thanking her once again before leaving. 

Since there is still far too much time before the performance, Roman heads to a nearby park and sits down, reflecting on all he’s learned so far.

_So apparently, he goes by El Cuervo. From what I’ve heard, Virgil would resemble a raven - dressed in black and very intelligent. He’d need to be in order to help create a whole new dance style. _

_I have a chance…_ Roman thinks, his face coloring once again. _There’s a chance, no matter how small, that he will choose me to dance with tonight. I am lucky that he doesn’t care if his dance partner is male or female..._

“**Now I wait,**” Roman says. He spends the hours until the dance roaming the streets of Buenos Aires, perusing the different shops and observing the people. The time passes rather quickly with how much there is to look at and soon enough, he’s standing in front of the location the woman told him of.

“**Here goes nothing.**” Roman pushes open the doors and enters a party in full swing. His shoulders relax unconsciously at the familiar atmosphere. A party is a party even this far in the past and, as such, is something that Roman can handle with ease.

He mingles with everyone and generally has a good time, the constant bustle occasionally punctuated with a surprised and happy sound as someone is chosen to dance with Virgil. 

About two hours into the party, Roman feels a gentle tap on his shoulder and murmurs, “**If you’ll excuse me.**” to the people he had been chatting with. He turns and gasps silently at seeing who wanted his attention.

Dressed in full black with some accents of a deep purple and accessorized with a few black feathers, there’s no question who this is. Virgil smirks at his reaction and holds out a hand, “**Would you like to dance with me?**” 

Roman’s eyes widen and it takes all of his self-control not to start squealing and fanboying at the question. Instead, he takes Virgil’s hand and says, “**Of course, I would.**”

Virgil grins and pulls Roman out into the dancefloor, where the guests clear a small area for them to dance in. Roman nearly shivers with excitement when Virgil sets a hand at his waist and tugs him closer, whispering in his ear, “**Follow my lead. If you dance well, you might get to lead me next.**” 

Roman nods and sets a hand on Virgil’s shoulders, waiting for him to begin. When the music changes, Virgil starts a slow walk, following the tempo. Roman follows his lead, knowing just when to pause and add a few embellished moves to grab the audience’s attention. 

“**Not bad.**” Virgil murmurs.

The music picks up pace a bit and their eyes never leave the other’s, focusing on subtle cues that their partner is giving off. At a faster part of the music, Roman does a few of his flashiest moves, the music calming down immediately after. Virgil then follows with a few, more subtle, moves of his own.

The way that their dancing styles complement each other has the audience hooked, not a single conversation happening in the dance hall since their dance had started. Virgil’s slower, more mysterious style contrasts and works rather well with Roman’s faster, flashier style.

When the song’s almost to a close, both prepare for a big finish, neither quite knowing how the other is going to end it. On the final note, Roman throws an arm into the air, just barely managing to anticipate Virgil dipping him. 

There is silence. 

Then all of a sudden, the loud roar of applause.

Roman looks up into Virgil’s eyes, acutely aware of how close they are. Both are panting heavily, their breath mingling together. 

“**Good job. You did rather well.**” Virgil murmurs softly to Roman, righting them both and smirking at him. “**So, you get to lead this next dance.**” 

Roman’s heart feels like it’s about to burst at the pride blazing in Virgil’s eyes and he grins. They get into position once again.

It doesn’t stop at two dances. 

Virgil and Roman dance for hours, eventually losing their audience. By the time they’re too tired to dance another dance, it’s pitch black outside.

“**Thanks for tonight,**” Virgil says when the two head outside. “**It’s rare that I find such a responsive partner.**”

“**No, thank you. I’ve admired your work for a long time so it was an honor to get to dance with you.**” Roman says and Virgil huffs out a laugh.

“**An honor? Little ol’ me?**” Virgil snickers before growing more serious, “**Either way, it was no trouble.**”

Roman smiles before groaning as it hits him that it might be too late to book a room in the inn nearby. 

“**What’s wrong?**” Virgil asks, a panicked concern dancing in his eyes.

“**I just realized it’s too late to find a room...And I have nowhere else to stay.**” Roman admits sheepishly, knowing Logan would yell at him for forgetting to do something so important.

Virgil barks out a laugh and Roman groans again hiding his bright red face. “**Oh my gosh, that is the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while!**” Virgil says, still laughing.

“**Thanks,**” Roman responds dryly, watching as Virgil slowly calms down.

“**Well, if you want, you could spend the night at my place?**” Virgil offers, suddenly looking nervous.

Roman’s heart nearly stops. Virgil, his idol, just offered him, Roman Prince, to spend the night at _his_ place?! Roman lets out a choked noise and Virgil’s just about to rescind his offer when Roman recovers.

“**I’d love to! That sounds really nice. Thank you so much.**” Roman says, cutting himself off before he could shower Virgil with thanks.

Virgil gives him a strange look like ‘what have I gotten myself into?’ but smirks, “**No problem. One thing. You’re not going to, like, murder me in my sleep or something?**”

“**Oh, heavens no!**” Roman responds, offended that Virgil would even think that, and it’s only when Virgil starts laughing that he realizes it was a joke. 

“**Good to know,**” Virgil says, a few snickers leaving his mouth. “**There’s just one thing I want in return.**” 

Roman’s eyes widen as his mind flashes through different possibilities of what Virgil could want. But before he has a chance to ask, Virgil is talking. 

“**What is your name?**”

_Ohhhh._ Roman straightens as relief fills him, “**Roman. Roman Prince.**” He says and Virgil nods.

“**Well, Princey, follow me,**” Virgil says before turning and walking into the night, Roman at his heels.


	4. Contacting Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad everyone’s enjoying this! (though I’m surprised I’m still basically on time for posting even with moving into my dorm today) So this is the last short chapter until the fic ends & there’s some cute logicality in it as well! Enjoy - see you Tuesday for the update!
> 
> Warnings: Guilty feelings

The walk to Virgil’s house seems to take no time at all and soon, Roman is sitting next to Virgil on his couch. “**So, what brings you to Buenos Aires?**” Virgil asks, leaning back and looking at Roman with a raised eyebrow.

Roman blushes and looks down at his hands, “**Uhh. I actually came to see you perform tomorrow night.**” 

Virgil looks at him surprised, “**Really?**” When Roman nods, Virgil makes an intrigued sound, “**Huh. That’s cool. Are you hungry?**” Virgil asks, the question surprising Roman, who instinctively shakes his head.

It’s enough that Virgil is letting him stay the night, he shouldn’t have to feed him as well. But before either of them can get another word in, Roman’s stomach growls and he blushes to the tips of his ears. 

“**Not hungry, huh?**” Virgil asks drily, chuckling when that only makes Roman blush darker. “**Well, I’m not surprised. A dance like that? Even I’m starving. I’ll make something in a few.**” 

Roman nods and looks around the room. So this is the great Virgil Sombra’s house… It’s much different than Roman expected, not that he really knows what he had in mind. All he knew was Virgil was (is) an amazing dancer. Roman wasn’t prepared for just how snarky the dancer is.

After a few minutes, Virgil stands up and heads into the kitchen, Roman following without thinking. He leans against the doorway as he watches Virgil grab what seems like random ingredients and start cooking. 

Faintly aware of the eyes on him, Virgil begins to hum while he cooks, slowly getting lost in the music he’s creating. Roman’s mind works rapidly, creating harmonies and counter-rhythms, and before he knows it, he’s joining in.

Virgil glances at him, a surprised look in his eyes, but a smile spreads across his face as he continues to hum, Roman following along to the melody he’s spinning. The song ends just as Virgil plates the dish and sets two plates on the dining table. 

“**Not bad, Roman.**” Virgil praises and Roman smiles. “**Eat up.**” Roman nods and the two of them eat in near silence. 

After dinner, Virgil leads him to a guest bedroom. “**Here. Sleep well. You’re going to need it.**” 

Roman tilts his head, blinking in confusion. “**What does that mean, dark and handsome?**” 

Virgil barks a laugh at the nickname and smirks, “**Don’t you know? Usually, these nights before my performances are to choose a dance partner for the next night. I want someone who can keep up with my routine and you are a perfect match.**” 

Roman looks like a deer caught in the headlights and Virgil raises an eyebrow. “**Unless… You don’t want to be my dance partner. Guess I’d have to find someone else…**” 

Roman responds before he realizes Virgil is teasing him. “**No! You don’t have to worry about that! I’d love to be your dance partner tomorrow night.**” 

Virgil smiles, amusement dancing in his eyes. “**I had a feeling. Sleep well, Princey.**” 

Roman returns the sentiment and Virgil shuts the door, leaving him alone. Roman sighs and sinks onto the bed, feeling exhausted the minute he lays down. 

What’s happening tomorrow night finally sinks in after a few minutes of lying there and Roman’s heart catches in his throat. It takes all his control not to squeal loudly at the fact that he is going to perform with Virgil the next night.

Once the realization washes over him, his exhaustion takes over, sending him into a deep and peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan stares at the communication device instead of getting up. “It’s been all day… I hope everything’s alright.” 

A ding sounds from his phone and he checks it to find a message from Patton.

_I know you’re likely worrying about Roman instead of going to bed. Don’t worry about him! If something bad had happened, he would have contacted you! Instead, focus on the idea he might have been too happy or tired to talk tonight. He’ll likely message you in the morning!_

Logan smiles at the reminder, feeling a bit of his worry subside, but even Patton can’t make it go away completely.

_Thanks, Patton. I needed that._

Logan responds, another message flashing across the screen before he has a chance to put his phone down.

_I had a feeling! You’re welcome, Lo! Sleep well~_

Logan smiles and sends back a ‘sleep well,’ standing up and finally getting ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman groans as a beam of sunlight shines through the window, perfectly hitting him in the face. Instinctively, he pulls the blanket over his head and snuggles closer, mentally declaring it too early to be awake.

Barely ten minutes later, the realization of where he is and just what he’s going to be doing tonight hits him and he sits up, pressing a hand to his chest as he grins widely. 

“Oh my gosh.” Roman says softly, “_Oh my gosh._” His eyes widen abruptly, “I have to tell Logan! He’ll be freaking out. Oh god, why didn’t I remember to message him last night? Knowing him, he must have stayed up all night worrying about me…”

Guilt swirls in his stomach as he reaches for the communication device and hits record. “Hey, Lo. Everything’s fine! Better than fine, actually. I danced with him last night and the funny thing about that… I actually stayed the night with him. Kinda forgot to get a room at the inn yesterday…” Roman laughs sheepishly, knowing that’ll annoy his brother.

“Anyways, apparently I have a performance with him tonight? So, I’ll likely come home later this week. Don’t worry about me, Lo, okay? Everything’s just fine! I’ll talk to you later!” Roman says cheerfully, stopping the recording and sending it to his brother. 

Roman then stands and runs through a few of his usual stretches, no longer wanting to sleep. The last thing he wants to do is to miss time that he could have been spending with Virgil.

Before he leaves the room, Roman receives a message from Logan which expresses his brother’s exasperation with him but there’s definitely relief in Logan’s voice. Roman smiles at the mention that Patton had been messaging him.

“Goodness, if they don’t end up together soon, I might have to assist them,” Roman says, a fond smile on his face. 

Content with the knowledge that his brother is no longer worrying about him, Roman leaves the room in search of Virgil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After sending a response, Logan smiles and texts Patton.

_You were right. Everything’s fine. Considering the fact that he apparently danced with Virgil last night, he was likely both too happy and too tired to respond._

Barely two minutes later, Logan receives a response, surprising him. Their shifts did not start for a few hours, so Logan wasn’t expecting Patton to be awake just yet. 

_That’s good! I’m glad everything’s okay! ^-^ See you at work, Lo~_

Logan smiles softly, his heart fluttering in his chest. What would he do without Patton? 


	5. Fittings & the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a special guest in this that I had a lot of fun writing ^^ (if you read the charracter tags you know who it is :P) Hope you enjoy and I’ll see you Thursday for chapter six! :D
> 
> Warnings: None

Roman quickly discovers that Virgil is still asleep, the idea of his idol not being an early riser not surprising him in the slightest from what he’s seen. A quick glance outside reveals that the sun isn’t too high, most likely 7 or 8 in the morning. 

“Hmm...I should let him sleep for a while.” Roman says, “What to do, what to do?” 

Roman glances around the room, not wanting to probe too deeply and disrupt the other man’s privacy. The bookshelf seems like the safest option, so Roman walks over, scanning the titles in search of something familiar or interesting. 

Once he’s made his choice, Roman sits down on the couch again, allowing himself to get lost in the book. A couple of hours pass and he makes it about a third of the way into the book before his stomach starts growling.

Roman chuckles and shuts the book, setting it down and heading into the kitchen. A smirk spreads across his face with the realization that he gets to show off _his_ cooking skills to Virgil this time. 

He looks at the ingredients and thinks of a perfect recipe that wouldn’t be too out of place even in the current time period. Roman smiles and gets to work.

The smell of something tantalizingly delicious is the first thing Virgil notices upon waking up. It takes a few moments for his mind, muddled with sleep, to remember that he has a guest, who has apparently taken it upon himself to cook breakfast for them both.

Virgil chuckles softly, running a hand through sleep-mussed hair. After a quick stretch, Virgil ambles into the kitchen and leans against the doorframe, watching Roman with a fond smile.

Roman dances around the kitchen as he works, the most content smile on his face. It somehow makes him even more attractive than his usual prideful grins. Wait, what?

Virgil feels his cheeks go hot at that thought, covering his mouth with his hand. How? He’s barely known the guy for one day, and not even a full one! 

When it’s time to plate it, Roman turns to the cabinet and reaches up, pouting slightly when his arms are just barely too short to reach the plates. Soft chuckling reaches his ears followed by a warmth pressed up against his back. 

“**Need some help there, short-stack?**” Virgil asks, his voice deep and rough from sleep. Roman shivers and nods, Virgil pulling down a couple of plates and setting them on the countertop. “**There you go.**” 

**“**Thanks.**” Roman mumbles, too distracted by Virgil’s voice to be more eloquent. Roman busies himself with plating the food while Virgil gets drinks for them both. **

They eat in silence after a few comments from Virgil on how good the food is, each one causing Roman to blush more and more. Once breakfast is over, they wash the dishes and head into the living room, sitting down on the couch. 

“**So,**” Virgil starts, looking at Roman. Roman blinks, unable to decipher the emotions in Virgil’s eyes, and gives him his full attention. “**Today we need to get you fitted for the performance.**” 

Roman nods, “**Okay. Shouldn’t we do that soon? In case, there are any modifications that need to be made?**” Roman tilts his head and he leans back on the couch, resting an elbow on the armrest. 

A small smile spreads across Virgil’s face. “**Good idea, Princey. When do you want to go?**” Virgil props a foot up on the coffee table, his arms wrapped protectively, but loosely, around his stomach. 

Roman rests his head on his hand as he thinks. “Whenever you want.” A soft fluttering picks up in his stomach when Virgil chuckles softly, his eyes glinting with amusement. 

“**Well… Why don’t we go now? Then we can spend what extra time we have in town.**” Virgil suggests, sitting up and resting his foot back on the floor. 

Roman nods, “**Sounds good, Virgil!**” Roman beams at him and Virgil’s breath hitches for a second before he shakes it off. 

“**Alright then.**” They both put their shoes on and head outside, Roman following Virgil closely as he navigates the familiar streets of Buenos Aires. 

“**Here we are!**” Virgil announces as he stops in front of an unassuming building. Roman tilts his head but follows Virgil inside. “**Remy! Get out here!**” Virgil playfully snaps, Roman watching with confusion. 

“**Rude, darling.**” Remy chastises as he enters the main area of the shop, “**You know bet-- Ooh, who is this?**” Remy looks Roman up and down, grinning wolfishly at him. 

Virgil rolls his eyes at the French Argentine, “**He’s my dance partner for tonight. I was hoping you could help him find something to wear.**” 

Remy’s eyes light up and he circles Roman, not unlike a hawk circling its prey. Roman gives a shaky smile when Remy grins at him, eyes bright and inspired. 

“**Now aren’t you a good-looking one?**” Remy teases, “**Yes, now...what should you wear?**” Remy paces back and forth for a minute before it hits him. “**I have just the thing! Though I should ask, would it discomfort you to wear a dress?**” 

Virgil’s eyes widen and he speaks up before Roman can, “**No, Remy, come on. Don’t force him to do this. Don’t you have a suit he can wear?**” 

“**Ah, ah, ah, Virgil! I asked _him_, not you. I won’t force him if he says no, you know me.**” Remy says and Virgil deflates, nodding his head and looking over at Roman. 

Roman smiles, shaky and a bit vulnerable. “**Uh, actually, I have no preference. I’ve worn dresses before in performances so it wouldn’t bother me.**” He admits and Remy’s eyes light up. 

“**Perfect! I’ll be right back!**” Remy dashes off to a side room, leaving Roman and Virgil alone. 

“**Sorry about him, he gets so excited when he can ‘challenge the gender norms in fashion’ as he says,**” Virgil says, scratching behind his neck. 

“**It’s fine! Honestly, I’ve always thought that people should be able to wear whatever they want.**” Roman says and Virgil smiles. 

“**That’s a good view to have,**” Virgil says softly and Roman smiles at him, both of them jumping when Remy enters the room again. 

“**Here! Go in there and try this on. I have a feeling this will fit you without too many adjustments.**” Remy says, thrusting a dress at Roman, who takes it and ducks into the changing room. 

When he’s gone, Remy turns to Virgil and smirks, “**So… You like him. More than your other dance partners. You’ve never brought any of them to see me.**” Remy teases and Virgil turns red, hiding behind his hands. 

“**Ugh! Shut up, he could hear you!**” Virgil says sharply, causing Remy to laugh. 

“**You never disagreed~!**” Remy ruffles Virgil’s hair, causing him to groan and take a step back. 

“**Yeah, well… You know how I feel about lying. Even if I don’t want to admit it out loud.**” Virgil says and Remy wiggles his eyebrows, causing Virgil’s face to get hotter. 

“**Stop that. I just… I dunno, there’s something different about him. At the very least, he’s a talented dancer…**” Virgil says, “**...and he’s attractive, I won’t deny you that.**” He adds when Remy gives him a look that says there’s more to what he’s saying. 

Remy’s about to say something else when the door to the changing room opens and out steps Roman. Virgil freezes at the sight, heat returning to his face. 

Roman smiles at Virgil’s expression, holding his hands behind his back which ruffles the black fabric of the dress. The red accents to it are reminiscent of what Roman had been wearing before and boy, does it suit him. 

Remy gasps at the sight, a large grin on his face. “**Oh, yes, darling! You look amazing!! I knew that would suit you.**” 

Roman smiles at the compliment, unable to help himself from twirling once. “**Thank you. This dress is gorgeous, by the way!**” 

Remy grins and looks at Virgil, nudging him when he doesn’t react in the slightest. Virgil perks up and gives a shaky smile. “**You do look amazing, Roman.**” He says. Amazing doesn’t even come close to what he’s actually thinking. 

Roman smiles shyly and bows his head, “**Aww, thank you, Virgil! So, is this my outfit for tonight?**” 

Virgil quickly nods before pausing and meeting his eyes, “**Only if you want it to be.**” He says, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Roman smiles and looks down at the dress, “**I’d like to wear this tonight.**” Roman admits and Remy claps his hands. 

“**Great! Okay, you can change back and I’ll deliver this personally to your green room, Virgil.**” Remy says and Virgil nods. 

“**Thanks, Rem.**” Roman changes his clothes back and the two of them leave Remy’s shop. 

“**Well, that was easier than I expected.**” Roman comments and Virgil gives a slight nod, unable to quite shake the images of Roman in that dress which are still in his mind’s eye. 

“**Don’t I know it. If he hadn’t had that dress ready, you would’ve been trying on all sorts of things.**” Virgil says with a shudder, recalling times when Remy would force him into far-too-extravagant outfits just to finally settle on something that’s still within Virgil’s comfort zone. 

“**Well, where do you want to go?**” Virgil asks, looking at Roman curiously, “**We probably have about five full hours to do stuff in before dinner and the performance.**” 

Roman tilts his head and hums in thought, the sun bouncing off his hair, giving a halo-like effect that briefly causes Virgil’s heart to stop. Damn, what business does this newcomer have to be so attractive? 

“**I don’t really have anything in mind. I don’t know the city as well as you do. So, I guess you could show me your favorite places?**” Roman suggests, smiling up at Virgil in a way that causes his eyes to sparkle softly. 

Virgil mentally shakes away his thoughts and starts to think about what Roman had said. “**I know a few places if you’re up to it.**” Roman nods eagerly and Virgil huffs, smiling slightly at how energetic he is. 

Virgil starts walking to the first place he thought of, Roman following half a step behind him, focused more on looking around and taking in the city while he still has a chance. Who knows if he’ll ever be able to come back to Buenos Aires in this time period again? 

After a few minutes of walking, Roman’s able to see a beautiful park up ahead. A soft smile spreads across Virgil’s face when he sees it, his shoulders relaxing unconsciously. 

Roman gasps when he’s fully able to see the park, awed by how many different colors of flowers are in gardens across the grassy fields. Not to mention, there are plenty of trees, filling the park with life and shade all at once. 

Virgil looks over at the gasp, his heart fluttering when he sees just how happy Roman is at simply seeing the park. “**It’s beautiful, isn’t it?**” Virgil asks softly, leading Roman down one of the paths between the flower gardens. 

“**It is!**” Roman gushes, unable to help himself from looking around, even though he’s seen similar gardens in his hometown. Though the grass there was never _this_ green and luscious and the flowers were never this bright - but that may have something to do with his current company. 

“**Good. This park has always been one of my favorites.**” Virgil says softly, remembering when he came here when he was younger to play and dance around without a care in the world. Before he realizes it, he’s started telling some of the stories to Roman, who listens raptly, his heart melting at the mental image of a younger Virgil playing here among the flowers. 

“**...And before I realized it, I had a crowd of people watching me dance.**” Virgil says, a fond smile on his face at the memory, “**Even though I was really anxious, I kept dancing, loving the awed way they were looking at me. After I finished, they clapped before dispersing, though one person stopped and told me I should keep dancing. I started taking proper dance lessons not too long after that.**” Virgil laughs softly. If it wasn’t for that person he wouldn’t have actively pursued dancing, or if he did, it would have been much later in life. And look where it’s led him. 

“**That’s so sweet,**” Roman says, clasping his hands to his chest. “**I’m glad that you kept dancing. You’re amazing.**” 

Virgil can’t stop himself from blushing at the compliment, the sight of which causes Roman to smile. “**Well, since you told your story, I might as well tell mine, though I have to admit it’s not as heartwarming.**” Virgil looks at him with concern at that and Roman blinks, realizing how that could have sounded. 

“**Oh, it’s nothing bad! I just saw a ballet performance when I was really little - Swan Lake if I recall correctly. I decided then that I wanted to be able to do that so my parents signed me up for lessons within the next week.**” Roman says with a smile and a shrug. 

Virgil relaxes a bit once he hears that it was nothing bad, being struck with a mental image of Roman as a young child watching a performance with awe in his eyes. “**That sounds rather cute, actually,**” Virgil says and it’s Roman’s turn to blush. 

They continue to walk around the park exchanging stories until they get hungry and seek out a nearby restaurant for lunch together. But on the way there, Roman realizes that he’s growing far fonder of Virgil than he should for someone who, at most, has a week in the city. 

Logan’s likely going to convince him to come back home tomorrow. Roman’s heart twinges at that fact and he mentally sighs, knowing he’s going to have a hell of a time figuring this out. 

Damn it, why has it always been his style to fall in love so quickly? 


	6. A Day on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not much really happens this chapter but it’s our boys spending time with each other so enjoy! I’ll see you Saturday for chapter seven! :D
> 
> Warnings: food mention

When they settle on a restaurant, Roman pushes the thoughts of the next day aside, instead deciding to focus on Virgil and the upcoming performance. Those thoughts can wait at least until that’s over with.

They order their food and continue telling each other stories they have about dancing. “**And the whole audience was laughing and clapping, they must have thought it was a scripted fall,**” Roman says, grinning at the way Virgil’s laughing, looking so carefree and beautiful.

“**Oh man! At least they took it well! I remember a dance not going right but the audience wasn’t as receptive as yours. The silence was almost a bit too much, thankfully, it all settled once we continued dancing.**” Virgil says, wincing slightly at the memory, Roman mirroring his expression.

“**Yikes, that must have been horrible!**” Roman says, “**They must have settled because they got entranced by your dancing. From last night, I already know you dance beautifully so that must be it.**” Roman smiles at Virgil, unknowingly making his heart skip a beat, Virgil’s face growing warm at the compliment.

“**Maybe… But I’m sure you’re the more beautiful dancer. Everyone’s eyes were on you last night.**” Virgil says with a soft smirk. 

Roman’s eyes widen at the compliment and his cheeks turn a soft pink, which makes him even more beautiful in Virgil’s eyes. “**You sure about that, Mr. Famous Dancer? I’m sure they were all watching you. Sure, I’m great to look at but you in that outfit from last night? Absolutely captivating.**”

Virgil goes still at the compliment, painfully aware of the way his heart is pounding in his chest. The simple fact that Roman thought he looked good in that outfit has thrown him completely off guard. “**I-I… Thanks, Princey.**” Virgil says, “**You also looked great last night. How about we agree they were watching both of us?**” 

Roman’s lips curl up in a satisfied smile. “**That sounds good to me.**” Virgil returns the smile and the conversation shifts off to another topic, though both are distinctly aware that the other has thought they looked good before.

Once their food arrives, they both go silent to eat, occasionally meeting eyes with each other and holding that contact for a bit too long before looking away. The rest of the meal goes on with this slight tension, but it quickly fades once they’re out of the restaurant and onto their next destination. 

Virgil leads Roman to a tucked-away bookstore, down one of the side streets Roman hadn’t gone down the previous day. He’d mainly spent time on the main streets of the city so he hadn’t even known this was here. 

“**This is one of my favorite places to just spend time. It’s quiet and not a lot of people are in it any given time so it’s a relaxing place to just chill.**” Virgil explains as they step inside, quieting his voice even though this isn’t exactly a library. 

Roman smiles at that, finding it sweet how Virgil’s opening up to him. This is more than he expected when he first got the idea to travel back to this time period, but he’s enjoying every second of it. 

“**What kind of books do you like to read?**” Roman asks, smirking before continuing, “**Though, given your stage name, I think I already have an idea, Mr. Raven.**”

Virgil rolls his eyes at the teasing expression Roman’s giving him, but he has to admit, he’s not too far off from being right. “**Okay, Smart Guy, you might be right about my tastes but I bet you live on fairytales. Am I right, Princey?**” 

Roman huffs and dramatically puts a hand to his chest. “**Why ever would you assume such a thing?**” He layers on the drama in his voice before snickering, “**Actually, yeah, you’re not wrong. I am a sucker for a romance with a happy ending!**” 

Virgil raises his eyebrows and looks up from the book he had half-heartedly been looking at while Roman was doing his dramatics. “**Are you sure we’re reading the same fairytales, Princey? Because the ones I know have way darker undertones.**” 

Roman’s about to say something about how Disney movies/stories always have happy endings but then he remembers that Virgil would have no idea what that means since Disney movies don’t exactly exist yet. 

“**Sure, some fairytales do end darkly, Count Gloom. But surely, you can think of a few that end up well for the two love interests.**” Roman says and Virgil begrudgingly nods as there are stories that do that, even if they’re not the ones he usually reads. 

“**Fine, Princey. Maybe you should read some of the fairytales written by the Brothers Grimm sometime. If you could handle a darker twist on your usual fairytales, that is.**” Virgil says with an expression that Roman would swear is far too attractive to be so mean-spirited. 

“**Uh, hate to break your bubble, but I have read them, and I find them to be brilliantly written. But I still prefer things with happier endings.**” Roman says and Virgil snickers behind a hand at his reaction being teased like that. 

“**M’kay, Roman. Now, I actually do want to look around a bit while we’re here. Then we’ll go somewhere else.**” Virgil says and Roman nods, both of them silently walking around and looking at books for a little while.

Once Virgil’s purchased a new book, he leads Roman to a nearby museum, which gets a curious but excited expression from Roman. With those eyes looking at him so curiously, Virgil feels compelled to explain why they’re there.

“**So, uh, I don’t really have to say what makes a museum enjoyable. But I like other types of art than just dancing so it’s nice to come look around every once in a while.**” Virgil says while fidgeting with his hands without thinking. 

“**I agree. It’s always interesting to see how they portray similar emotions that we do while dancing in a different medium.**” Roman sets a hand on top of Virgil’s to still them, causing Virgil to look up and their eyes to meet.

It’s like time freezes for both of them the second their eyes lock, the world around them no longer as important as the person in front of them. Both of them feel like they could stay forever like this and be perfectly happy to do so.

As quickly as the moment starts, it ends. Virgil shakes himself off and offers a shy smile to Roman, who retracts his hand and beams back. They then enter the museum to kill some of their remaining hours until the performance.

“**I have to say, Princey. While most people would’ve been bored by the whole thing, you actually had something to say about each piece of artwork.**” Virgil says as they’re leaving the museum. “**It made that more fun than when I’m by myself.**” 

Roman grins at that, his cheeks heating up just faintly. “**Thanks, Virgil. I’m used to it, my brother loves going to all sorts of museums. It’s a lot easier to bear if you’re not by yourself.**” 

“**I agree with that. Now...I have one more place to take you before we’ll eat dinner and go perform.**” Virgil says, feeling a fluttery feeling in his stomach at the idea of taking him to this next place. It’s not like it’s the most personal of the places they’ve been, but something about taking him there feels special enough to make Virgil nervous.

“**Alright. Lead the way!**” Roman says, offering a bright, encouraging smile when he sees Virgil look a bit nervous. Without thinking, he reaches over and takes Virgil’s hand, squeezing it softly to let the other know that it’s all going to go fine.

Virgil’s eyes widen at the fact that they’re _holding hands_. But instead of freaking out about it, or goofily grinning like he wants to, he simply smiles back at Roman and starts to lead him, not bothering to let go of his hand. 

Part of the way there, Roman realizes that they’re holding hands and has an internal gay panic. _This is fine! We’re just two friends holding hands as he leads me somewhere. This is completely normal. It’s not like he’s stupidly attractive or anything. Gah! Roman, get a hold of yourself. You’re leaving this time in the next few days, you can’t get attached!_ But he knows he’s already attached. (and that’s a problem for later)

The walk itself is quite short and it leads to a gazebo of sorts where a few people are sitting playing various instruments together. Surrounding the gazebo is lush grass that would be perfect to either sit on and listen to the music or dance around on. 

Virgil’s shoulders relax as they step onto the grass, unable to help the smile spreading across his face as they step into one of his safe havens in this town. Roman bites his lip at how beautiful Virgil looks smiling so genuinely and knows instantly that he’s screwed. There’s no way back from how much he feels for this dancer now.

“**So, I come here often. I usually just sit and listen to the music, but I often come to dance and mess around when I don’t want to do actual practice.**” Virgil says, seeming so relaxed and happy at being here. 

Something in Roman’s heart catches at how beautiful and serene Virgil looks. It’s obvious that this is one of his favorite places in town from how at peace he’s become just by coming here. “**Sounds nice.**” Roman says softly, “**I can see why you’d love this place.**” Roman lets the music wash over him, starting to sway slightly on his feet as the music makes him want to dance.

Virgil hums lightly in response, not even bothering to hide his smile at how the music is affecting Roman. His heart skips a beat to see him looking so contented like he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

Roman full-on twirls when the music swells and Virgil tries to muffle the surprised laugh that it causes but Roman just grins at him and extends a hand towards him. No words are needed for Virgil to know what he’s asking and thus, he takes Roman’s hand, allowing him to pull him into a somewhat messy dance. 

The leader varies from move to move, from Roman dipping Virgil to Virgil spinning Roman around, but neither of them notices. It feels natural for the leader to switch so often when they’re not having to put on a show for an audience. Instead, this is only about them and the person in their arms. 

One song shifts to another with neither of them caring about how much time is passing, not really. A small crowd of people gathers to watch them as they’re still using moves that only trained dancers would use even in this more relaxed setting. 

Through the dancing, Roman never lets his eyes stray from Virgil’s, evoking an intimacy to the dance. It’s been ages since either of them, particularly Virgil, has felt this drawn to a dance partner, and despite his usual qualms about maintaining eye contact unless necessary, he finds that it’s much easier to hold Roman’s steady gaze, though it’s a bit embarrassing and flustering.

The song melts into a more romantic one that causes the audience to break away, not wanting to intrude now that it feels less like a rehearsed performance. Roman laughs softly when he hears the soft swells in the music, the sound bringing an almost dopey grin to Virgil’s lips. 

They draw closer to each other, swaying to the music instead of performing intricate moves. Roman’s hands settle around Virgil’s neck, while Virgil’s wrap around his waist, their hearts beating in sync as Virgil gently rests his forehead against Roman’s.

It’s a bit odd for him as he’s never been the type to grow close to someone this quickly. But, of course, there’s something different about Roman. Normally, people aren’t able to understand his snarky nature, instead preferring his grace when he dances. But Roman… Roman has witty quips to match his own and doesn’t shy away when Virgil gets too snarky. So maybe that’s why he’s already so attached to him.

They stay in that position until the song draws to a close and it’s only then that they realize how long they had been dancing together. Roman offers up a sheepish smile, “**So, I guess we should have dinner?**”

“**Yeah… Come on, I have a place I think you’d like.**” Virgil reluctantly draws away from Roman but grabs Roman’s hand to lead him to their destination. 

Roman feels his face flush at the fact that it was _Virgil_ who reached for his hand this time, meaning that their feelings have to match at least a little. Right? 

The thought alone causes a grin to spread across his face as he trusts Virgil to get them to the restaurant in one piece.


	7. The Big Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, we’re getting close to the end! The chapter of the big performance has arrived! :D (also, idk how historically accurate one part is but it’s my story and I wanted fluff so... *shrugs*) See you Tuesday for chapter eight! <3
> 
> Warnings: Nerves (vague mention)

The restaurant that they arrive at is much fancier than what Roman is expecting. Based on where they ate lunch, he assumed that it would be a casual restaurant similar to a diner. But no, Virgil has taken him to a proper sit-down restaurant. 

Virgil looks down shyly when he sees how surprised Roman is, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck as he stutters out, “**U-uh, I just thought that it’d be a place you’d like.**” Virgil gives a little shrug and Roman smiles. 

“**Well, you’re right about that, Virgil,**” Roman says and Virgil relaxes just in time for Roman to lightly tap his nose with a finger. Virgil goes cross-eyed and blinks, causing Roman to chuckle softly. “**Come on, Dark and Stormy Knight. Let’s get us a table.**” 

Virgil nods and goes ahead, dragging Roman with him. They get seated in a secluded corner table away from the other customers. Roman’s a bit confused but he guesses it has something to do with how Virgil’s basically a celebrity here. 

Neither of them talks much until the food has been ordered, but once it has, they fall into an easy conversation with Virgil preparing Roman a bit for their upcoming performance.

“**So basically, you have to follow my lead for the most part, but it’s evident that you’re good at that, so this should go smoothly. Just add your flashy, eye-catching moves at the appropriate times and the audience will love it.**” Virgil says though he trusts Roman to do this well. After all, he did pick him to be his dance partner for tonight. That says something.

Roman nods in agreement, finding all of that easy to understand and what he was going to do anyway. With that, he starts telling a story of one of his first performances with Virgil listening intently. 

The waitress comes with the food while they’re in the midst of telling stories to each other and she smiles as she sets the food down. “**Pardon me if this sounds rude, but you two are really cute together.**” 

Virgil’s face goes hot while Roman’s mouth falls open a little in shock that she would make such an assumption and be okay with it (he hadn’t really expected anyone to be accepting of him in this time). 

“**W-we’re not!**” Roman waves his hands while Virgil sinks back, a slightly embarrassed look on his face, but no disgust. Hmm, that’s interesting. But not exactly the most important thing right now.

Roman files that thought away for later as he swiftly and smoothly tells the waitress that they’re not a couple but she just giggles like she doesn’t quite believe them, leaving once all the food’s been put in front of them. 

Virgil and Roman are silent for a moment, the sound of their cutlery sounding loud in their ears. “**Well, that was something,**” Roman says with a soft chuckle and Virgil gives a half-smile.

“**Yeah, it certainly was…**” Virgil starts to snicker, their eyes meeting and causing them to break into laughter. 

It takes a bit of time before they’re able to look at each other without setting off more laughter, even the slightest bit of eye contact reminding them why they’re laughing. Once they’re both calm, they begin to eat, a calm and relaxed atmosphere settling over them. 

At one point, Virgil looks up from his food to say something but catches Roman watching him fondly, causing his own cheeks to heat up. Roman blushes upon being caught and smiles coyly at him. Virgil snorts softly but says what he was going to say anyway, acting like he hadn’t caught Roman looking at him in the first place. 

Roman finishes his food first, always having been a quick eater, so he just watches Virgil. Virgil’s aware of it this time, but it doesn’t feel as awkward as he would expect to have someone watching him expectantly like this. It almost feels comfortable...domestic, almost.

“**You know, I really am glad that you chose me to be your partner for tonight.**” Roman comments, a softness to his eyes that has Virgil melting internally. 

“**Yeah?**” Virgil asks and Roman nods, a subtle shyness to his expression that Virgil finds adorable. 

“**Yeah. It means a lot.**” Roman says with a slight shrug, trying to play it off as less important than what his words signify. 

Virgil just smiles at him in response and finishes eating, paying for the meal when the waitress comes back despite Roman offering to pay for his half. 

“**Well, it’s showtime,**” Virgil says, extending his hand towards Roman as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. When Roman takes it, he gives it a soft squeeze before leading Roman to the venue for their performance. 

“**Get dressed then stretch. You’ll need it.**” Virgil orders as they arrive at the green room. He grabs his outfit and ducks behind one of the changing screens, Roman doing the same. 

Roman comes out first as the dress isn’t that hard to put on compared to all the pieces on Virgil’s outfit and begins going through his stretches in preparation for the hours to come. 

When Virgil steps out from behind the screen, he can’t help but watch Roman for a moment, quietly admiring the way the dress hugs his figure. He shakes his head, snorting softly to himself as he stretches out his muscles, not noticing the way that Roman’s eyes linger on him as he does so. 

Roman tries to focus more on his stretches than on the other but it’s so difficult. Why do black and purple have to be the colors that make Virgil look gorgeous? Also, it hasn’t slipped his mind that their outfits are matching - both being primarily black with accents of another color. 

Roman shakes his head, forcing his eyes down to focus on what he’s doing. It’s just for show purposes that they have to match. It’ll make a better impression on the audience. There’s nothing else to it. Even if it does make Roman’s heart flutter at other implications of their outfits matching. Like they’re a proper couple… 

Once they’re stretched well enough, it’s just a matter of waiting until showtime. “**Are you nervous?**” Virgil asks, watching Roman with careful eyes.

“**A little.**” Roman says, shrugging a little, “**But it’s nothing more than pre-show jitters. I’m fine.**” 

Virgil nods, assured by the certainty in his voice. “**Good. You’ll do great. I know you will. The audience will love you.**” 

“**They always do,**” Roman says with a chuckle and a dramatic gesture that causes Virgil to start laughing. Roman’s eyes soften as he watches tears come to the corners of Virgil’s eyes, finding this show of unabashed glee beautiful. Or maybe that’s just Virgil. 

“**Well, glad to see you’re confident,**” Virgil says once he’s stopped laughing. His eyes settle on a clock on the wall and nods, extending a hand to Roman once again. “**Come on, let’s head to the stage.**” 

Roman takes his hand, hit with the realization that he’ll miss this when he has to go back to his own time. Thankfully, Virgil has turned away from him so he doesn’t see the split-second sad expression on Roman’s face. 

Roman takes a deep breath, reminding himself that he’ll focus on the repercussions of his feelings for Virgil later, after the performance. It wouldn’t do to perform badly just because his mind is elsewhere. 

Virgil leads Roman to the stage and they wait in the wings for the announcer to introduce them. They walk out to enthusiastic applause, bowing in front of the audience before turning to each other and getting into position. 

The music starts to play and Virgil leads Roman in a slow walk to match the quietness of the music. As the music grows louder, it grows faster and so does their walk. At slight pauses between notes, Roman moves accordingly, his flashy moves slightly dulled down for this calmer part of the music. 

Once the song has hit its most exciting point, Virgil and Roman are bouncing off of each other in terms of their moves, mimicking each other in some places and going off on their own in others. Either way, it has the audience following their every move. 

The first song ends with Roman throwing an arm in the air as he leans into Virgil’s embrace. The audience goes wild with clapping, only stopping once the next song begins. 

This goes like this for several songs before it’s the final one, Virgil letting Roman know while the audience is busy applauding them. 

This time they both go all out with even Virgil showing flashier moves than usual. Something about this dance feels different, their excitement and passion blending with the audience’s to create a heady mix of emotions. 

When it comes the time to do the big finale, Virgil draws Roman even closer to him as Roman extends one of his back legs, both of them prepared for Virgil to dip Roman. Roman pulls in the leg he extended up between them as Virgil dips him dangerously low, trusting Virgil not to drop him.

Roman throw one of his arms out and down as the final note hits and the audience goes wild, many audience members standing and clapping. Roman and Virgil stay stationary for a moment, breathing hard and looking into each others’ eyes. 

Roman’s eyes slip down to Virgil’s lips for a moment, something that Virgil doesn’t miss, pressed as close as they are to each other. But as much as Roman knows he’d love to kiss Virgil right now, he also knows it’s not the time for it.

Instead, they both pull away and walk to the end of the stage and bow, eliciting even more applause from the audience. After a few moments, they both walk offstage and head back to the green room to change out of their dance clothes. 

“**Look, I don’t know what your plans are now that the performance is over,**” Virgil says once they’re both back in their usual clothes. “**But, would you mind staying the night with me one more time? I’ll let you go in the morning, but it's too late for me to let you go tonight.**” 

Roman smiles at the indirect way that Virgil’s trying to say that he doesn’t want to be without Roman either and he nods. “**Of course, my emo prince. I’d love to.**” 

Virgil’s shoulders relax at his words. Silently, he takes Roman’s hand, taking a second to marvel at how comfortable that feels when they’ve barely known each other for a few days, and they head back to Virgil’s house together.

The walk back is relaxed and carefree, reminding Roman almost of the feeling he’d get when he walked a date back to their place. Their shoulders occasionally brush due to their close proximity and Roman has half a mind to just wrap an arm around Virgil’s waist to close the remaining distance.

He doesn’t, though, afraid that Virgil wouldn’t respond to it well and it would ruin their last night together. Also, he’s afraid of growing even closer to Virgil in a way that would make it nearly impossible for him to leave, though a growing part of him is worried that it’s already reached that point.

Once they arrive at Virgil’s house, they kick off their shoes and silently agree to head to the kitchen, both of them starving after their performance. There’s no discussion of what they’re going to eat, instead, Virgil starts cooking while Roman assists, the act of cooking almost like a dance between them. 

As ravenous as they are, no talking happens over their second dinner, both finishing their food around the same time. It’s a silent agreement to leave the dishes for later as Roman takes Virgil’s hand and pulls him into the living room and settling on the couch together. 

Unlike this morning - had it really been just a single day?- where they sat on opposite ends of the couch, this time Roman sits down and pulls Virgil to sit right beside him. Virgil simply chuckles and leans against Roman, smiling shyly when Roman wraps an arm around him. 

“**Hi there,**” Virgil says, laughter in his voice as he meets Roman’s eyes, allowing himself to get lost in them now that they’re alone.

Roman blushes under his gaze and smiles at him, one full of happiness and warmth. “**Why, hello.**” He chuckles softly and draws Virgil a tiny bit closer. “**Today was amazing. Thanks for showing me around.**”

“**It was no problem. It was nice. I don’t usually get to show people around here.**” Virgil has a slightly unsure look before he rests his head on Roman’s shoulder, his voice sounding shy even to his own ears. 

Roman’s heart just about stops beating the second Virgil does that, his heart-rate doubling in speed as Virgil makes a soft, contented noise and nestles into him. How is that one man can be this adorable?! 

Roman hums lightly in response, reaching up and brushing Virgil’s bangs out of his eyes. Virgil makes a little sound and leans into Roman’s hand, his eyes slipping shut as Roman runs his fingers through his hair. 

They stay like that for a little while until Roman brings his hand down to cup Virgil’s cheek. Their eyes meet and it’s like time has stopped. Roman leans down and brushes his lips against Virgil’s forehead. It hits him a second later what he just did and he’s about to apologize for not thinking when Virgil smirks at him. 

“**You missed, Princey. By like, a lot.**” Virgil sets his hand on the back of Roman’s neck and kisses him. 

Roman freezes for a second, unable to comprehend that Virgil likes him back, but when it feels like Virgil’s about to pull away, Roman grabs the front of his shirt and kisses him back. 

There are no fireworks like in fairytales but there is the sense that Roman wouldn’t want to be kissing anyone else. He’s had a few kisses in his life before but none of them have made his head spin in quite the same way. None of them even compares.

Virgil pulls back first, panting heavily, his eyes both nervous and happy at the same time. Once he catches his breath, the nerves seem to outweigh the happiness. “**I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…**” 

Roman cuts him off by kissing the tip of his nose gently. “**It’s quite alright, my dark knight. I quite enjoyed it.**” Roman soothes Virgil, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair until he has relaxed fully. 

“**It seems I have some thinking to do on what I’ll be doing from now on… I was planning on leaving town but now I’m not so sure.**” Roman says and Virgil nods. 

“**We can discuss in the morning, but could you hold me for a little while longer?**” Virgil asks, sounding vulnerable in a way that Roman hasn’t heard from this snarky dancer yet. 

“**Of course, Virgil, of course.**” Roman pulls Virgil to lay against his chest and they stay like that until Virgil falls asleep in Roman’s arms. 

Roman carries Virgil to his bed and tucks him in, leaning down and kissing his forehead softly. He shuts the door as quietly as he can in hopes of letting Virgil sleep and then he heads to the guest room, knowing he has a lot to deliberate on now. Because after that kiss, he does _not_ want to leave Virgil. Despite how short a time they’ve known each other, it would hurt too much to be without him.

But, Roman smiles as he picks up the communication device Logan gave him, he won’t have to decide alone. Logan should be able to help him decide what’s the best thing to do in this situation. 


	8. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’re almost done! Thank everyone for the lovely comments <3 I hope this ending suffices and I’ll see you on Thursday for the epilogue 
> 
> Warnings: Food mention (I think that’s it, let me know if there’s anything else)
> 
> Reminder that the boldened text is spoken in Spanish, it's important for this chapter

Logan is getting ready for bed when the communication device goes off, startling him as he wasn’t expecting Roman to contact him tonight. “Roman?” He asks, unable to help from sounding concerned. 

“Hey, Lo! Tonight was really fun!” Roman says and it feels like he’s about to explain everything that happened, but Logan knows that he wouldn’t call him just to give him details that could wait until he’s back.

“Is everything alright, Roman? Do you need anything?” Logan sits on his bed and leans his back against the headboard, knowing that with Roman he could possibly be here a while. 

“...Yes. How did you figure that out so quickly?” Roman asks after a moment of silence, “Wait don’t answer that. It’s just… he kissed me.” 

Logan blinks and it all fits into place without Roman having to explain further, knowing exactly what type of person his brother is. “Ah. I see. So you like him. Is that it?” 

“I do! He’s just so sweet and snarky and lovely and he actually banters back instead of getting annoyed with me!” Roman sighs as he flops on his back on the guest bed. “It’s a problem! How am I supposed to go home anytime soon when I just want to spend all my time with him?” 

“Yes, I understand how that would be a problem. And I assume you wanted me to come up with some way to help?” Logan asks and there’s a second of silence, “Roman, you have to speak up, I can’t see if you nod.” 

“Yeah, that’s basically it, specs. And I know what you’re going to say about me falling too quickly but I still remember how you were the day you met Patton. So I really don’t think you can talk.” 

Logan huffs and rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t going to.” He lies, fooling neither himself nor Roman. “How about you get ready for bed while I think about it? Keep the device on the call and I’ll tell you what I think when you’re done.” 

“Okay, thank you, Logan. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Roman says, snickering when his brother says something about overthinking it probably. 

He gets ready for bed as Logan asked, taking his time to give Logan the most amount of time to think of a possible solution. He slides under the covers and puts the device back up to his ear, “I’m back.” 

“Alright. I think the best solution would be for you to come back likely tomorrow and come back every so often, maybe once a week or something. You two can talk and spend time together and then after a few months pass, we’ll see if you still feel as strongly about him. Then we’ll discuss either you staying or him coming back with you. Does that sound alright?” Logan explains the second he hears Roman’s voice. 

“Yeah. It does. Thanks, Lo.” Roman says, feeling a lot better now that they have an actual plan for this.

“Of course. Now, I have to get this plan approved. I’ll ask first thing tomorrow morning. So you sleep and explain this to him in the morning. He needs to be involved in this otherwise it won’t be worth it. After all, a good relationship is based on good communication.” 

“Okay. I will. Thank you for doing this all for me, Lo.” Roman says, sounding a bit shy but completely genuine.

“It is no trouble. Now, sleep well. I’ll take care of it from here. Goodnight, Roman.” Logan says and lets his brother reply before hanging up on the device. Hopefully, this all goes well for Roman…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though most of his worries have been assuaged by Logan with their plan, Roman’s nerves cause him to be awake much earlier than he would like, seemingly unable to fall back asleep. So, he crawls out of bed and gets ready for the day, deciding to wait until after breakfast to discuss everything with Virgil. 

He’s not expecting to see Virgil awake this early so it comes as no surprise when he walks out into the living room to find himself the only one awake. In order to kill some time, betting that Virgil wouldn’t want to be awake too early, he resumes reading the book he was looking at the previous day. 

Due to being awake even earlier, Roman manages to finish the book, setting it back in the bookshelf when he’s done. He then heads into the kitchen to tidy up from last night and work on breakfast, knowing it’s probably the last meal he’s going to share with Virgil for a little while. 

The repetitive motions of preparing the food soothe him of his remaining nerves and by the time everything’s plated, he feels much better about the upcoming conversation. No matter what the outcome, everything will be okay.

Roman approaches Virgil’s bedroom once everything’s set up for breakfast and he quietly opens the door, tiptoeing inside so he doesn’t wake him up prematurely. He approaches the bed and has to stop himself from making a sound at how cute Virgil is.

Virgil’s hair is tousled and fanned out on his pillow and he’s about halfway under the blanket. But what Roman thinks is the cutest is the little contented smile on Virgil’s face. He must be having a good dream, Roman muses as he reaches down to move some of his hair away from his face. 

Roman then leans down and kisses Virgil’s forehead, stroking his cheek gently as Virgil begins to stir. “**Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up.**” Roman chuckles as Virgil groans, kissing the tip of his nose. “**I made breakfast.**” 

“**Mmm. Good morning, Roman.**” Virgil blinks open his eyes, drawing in a sharp intake of breath at seeing Roman so close to him. He can nearly see all of Roman’s eyelashes, they’re so close.

“**Good morning, my darling.**” Roman smiles before kissing Virgil properly. Virgil blinks once before melting into the kiss, looping his arms around Roman’s neck and pulling him down. 

“**Mm. This is a nice way to wake up.**” Virgil says sleepily and Roman laughs softly, nosing at Virgil’s cheek.

“**Are you hungry? I’ve made breakfast.**” Roman repeats and Virgil perks up at the mention of food, causing Roman to laugh which causes him to get a faceful of pillow. Roman splutters while Virgil races off to the kitchen, laughing at the affronted expression that had been on Roman’s face.

Roman leaps to his feet and races after him, “**Get back here, you fiend!**” He calls out, a faint ‘you can’t make me’ is his only response. He quickly catches up to Virgil and wraps his arms around Virgil’s waist while he’s not paying attention, lifting him up off the ground and spinning him around, delighting in Virgil’s laughter. 

“**I caught you,**” Roman says with a smirk and Virgil smacks the top of his head softly, laughing as he leans down and kisses Roman’s forehead.

“**Yeah? I let you catch me.**” Virgil teases, chuckling as Roman puffs up in outrage, silencing any words by pressing their lips together softly. Roman’s eyes are sparkling with affection when Virgil pulls away and his heart skips a beat, unable to believe that someone so gorgeous likes him in return. 

“**Come on, the food will get cold.**” Roman nudges him and Virgil snaps out of his thoughts, giving a slight nod as they sit down to eat together. 

They talk over the course of the meal but nothing that hints of their conversation to come, simply discussing interests and other things they don’t know about each other yet. 

After breakfast, they clean up and head into the living room, a nervous air settling over the room. “**Now, I did make a decision, but I want you to let me explain first before you say anything, okay?**” Roman says and Virgil looks at him a bit confused but nods. 

Roman explains everything starting with Virgil becoming his favorite performer all the way through the process of time traveling to come meet him. He tells how he came to learn of the dance the night they met and shrugs, “**And I guess you know it from there. We met, we danced, and here we are.**” 

Virgil nods slowly, holding a hand up when it’s clear that Roman wants a response. He sifts through everything and sighs softly. “**I may not understand everything, but I’ll choose to believe you. You don’t seem the kind to lie especially not like this.**” Virgil says and Roman lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“**Really? I was prepared to show you the device I’ve been talking to my brother with to convince you, but I guess that’s not necessary.**” Roman says with a smile but Virgil bites his lip, looking vaguely unsure.

“**I may believe you, but what comes next? You clearly can’t stay here, you’re wanted in a different time… But I don’t want to be without you, odd as it feels for how short a time we’ve known each other.**” Virgil draws his arms up and around himself but it doesn’t really soothe him like he’s wanting. 

“**I know what you mean. Logan came up with a plan that might work. I’ll get to come back and have like a day with you each week for a couple of months and at the end of it, we’ll decide what we’ll do. Whether I stay here, you come with me, or if nothing happens.**” 

Virgil nods after a bit, “**Yeah, that makes sense. That sounds like it’ll work. I...I’ll miss you when you’re not here.**” Virgil admits and Roman pulls him into a tight hug. 

“**And I’ll miss you, my knight. But this way, we’ll still get to see each other and see where our feelings go.**” Roman says, kissing Virgil’s temple and rubbing his back. 

“**I know. Just stay with me today as long as you’re able. I want to say goodbye when you go.**” Virgil gives Roman a soft smile. How could Roman say no to a request like that?

“**Of course, my dear.**” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman and Virgil spend the rest of their time up until Logan’s call just talking, cuddling, and kissing each other, wanting as much contact before they have to separate. Logan calls to let them know that the plan has been accepted and that he’ll be coming to get Roman within the next hour. 

Roman goes into the spare room to grab all his things and crawls back into Virgil’s arms to spend his last moments in this time with him. 

Exactly an hour after the call ended, Logan appears in the front room, as punctual as ever. Virgil jumps at seeing him appear out of nowhere but Roman simply smiles at Logan. 

“Are you ready to go, Roman?” Logan asks and Roman nods, standing up from the couch with Virgil doing the same. Roman hugs Virgil and kisses him softly, giving him a fond smile as he picks up his things and walks over to his brother. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Virgil.” Logan says to Virgil, “Roman will be back in a week if that’s alright.” 

When Virgil just looks confused, Logan looks at Roman and makes a motion telling him that he has to translate, which Roman does with a sheepish smile. Virgil nods once he understands and says that it’ll be alright, Roman translating for his brother. 

“**I’ll see you later, my dear,**” Roman says to Virgil right before Logan takes them back to their own time.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’ve finally reached the end <3 It’s been a ride ^^ I’ve really enjoyed writing this and I lowkey want to write something about how Patton & Logan get together in this - would anyone be interested? Either way, thank you for reading and enjoying! I’ll do some organizational stuff this weekend (mainly posting the Masterlist of this I’ve been compiling) but for now, that’s it! <3
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, flirting, and kisses <3

“Are you ready yet? Logan and Patton will be over in like thirty minutes!” Virgil calls down the hallway, laughing as he hears a smattering of grumbles coming from their bedroom.

“It’s just your brother and Patton, you don’t have to go all out, Princey.” Virgil teases when he walks into the bedroom to see Roman surrounded by a million different shirts. 

“Yes, but it’s our first double-date with them since you started living with me! I want to look my best.” Roman complains, holding up two shirts that he’s narrowed it down to. 

“Go with the red, red always looks great on you,” Virgil says, shaking his head in fond exasperation at his boyfriend’s incessant need to always look put-together. 

“Thanks, my knight,” Roman says as he puts on the shirt, walking over to the mirror and combing his hair. “There, I’m ready.” 

“Finally.” Virgil nudges Roman with his elbow before wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist and looking into the mirror with him. 

“Excuse you, perfection like this takes time!” Roman complains causing Virgil to chuckle and kiss the top of his head. 

“You always look perfect, though, my love. You don’t need to try.” Virgil smiles as Roman practically gets hearts in his eyes, melting into his arms at the compliment.

“Viiiiiiirge, come on, you can’t do that!!!” Roman whines, turning and hiding his face in Virgil’s neck, trying to hide how flushed that single compliment made him.

“Do what? Did I do something?” Virgil asks, laughing as Roman growls at him. “I mean it, though. Come on, let’s go wait for your brother and his sunshine boyfriend.” 

Virgil pulls Roman into the living room to cuddle, figuring they’re fine on time as they’ve got twenty minutes until Logan and Patton will arrive. 

“**I love you so much, my prince,**” Virgil whispers softly to Roman. He’ll never get tired of the way Roman’s eyes light up every time he says those three words to him. 

“**I love you too, my knight. I’m so glad you decided to come to my time with me.**” Roman says and Virgil smiles, taking his hand and kissing the back of it softly. 

“Of course, didn’t you say something about how the history books said I ‘mysteriously vanished’ and no one could find me?” Virgil says, laughing softly at that fact.

“Yeah! I can’t believe it took me so long to connect what happened. Good thing nothing bad happened to you, you just found someone that loves you.” Roman grins at Virgil, resting his head on his chest.

“Loves me enough to basically kidnap me.” Virgil tease and Roman pouts, causing Virgil to laugh. “You know I’m just teasing, I came willingly.” 

“I know.” Roman smiles before an idea pops into his head, “Ooh! Want to dance with me tonight when we get back? We haven’t danced together in ages!” 

“You mean last week?” Virgil asks and laughs softly. “But sure, I’d love to. After all, it takes two to tango. You can’t do it alone.” 

“And I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else,” Roman says before kissing Virgil softly. Virgil rolls his eyes but kisses him back, wondering how his boyfriend turned out to be so cheesy. 

Oh well, he’d do it all again if he were given the chance. Some cheesiness is worth it to be with Roman every day. So worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you'll stick around to see how this pans out ^^ 
> 
> My Tumblr is anxiously-unsatisifed-world if you wanna chat about the story! (or read any of my other ones - I might start uploading here more often but tumblr's your best bet)


End file.
